1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the receiving of the plurality of input voltages and the output of a single regulated voltage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in power supplies, in order to a plurality of voltages, at least two distinct converter circuits are needed to produce an output voltage. This results in greater circuit complexity, larger physical size, and increased weight.